


Изменщик

by Lenap



Series: Миссия Ирука [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenap/pseuds/Lenap
Summary: Какаши изменяет ему, но Ирука осуществляет свою месть...





	Изменщик

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Konoha's Sexiest Shinobi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661093) by [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie). 



> Бонус глава от замечательной [Kiterie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie) к "Миссии Ирука"
> 
> Спасибо [Glololo](http://morningglory.diary.ru/) за бетинг)))
> 
>  
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения: Фик для тех, кто соскучился по старым добрым штампам КакаИру, беззлобным подколкам и ударной дозе флаффа)

Ирука искренне верил в то, что Какаши не будет ему изменять. И он верил в это ровно до тех пор, пока собственными глазами не увидел, как его любовник, наклонившись через барную стойку в Ичикару, нашептывал что-то на ухо Аяме, заставляя ту отчаянно краснеть. 

В тот раз он попробовал просто проигнорировать увиденное. Он даже притворился, что попросту не видел своего парня, когда тот остановился, чтобы помочь какой-то брюнетке собрать яблоки, которые она рассыпала от удивления, когда он что-то ей сказал. 

И, несмотря на тот факт, что перешептывания за спиной и упоминание их имен в распространяемых по деревне сплетнях начало действовать ему на нервы, он отказывался принимать простую истину — он знал, что происходило. Ирука вел себя так, словно не видел двух перешептывающихся и наблюдавших за его тренировкой женщин. Более того, он делал вид, что не слышал подозрительного хихиканья, стоило ему стянуть пропотевшую майку. Он не собирался давать слабину и менять что-то в своем обычном режиме тренировок только от того, что кто-то на него пялился. 

Все это длилось ровно до тех пор, пока он не поймал намеревавшегося стянуть маску Какаши. Он просто был обязан вмешаться. Или, проще говоря, схватить своего любовника за ухо и с усилием оттащить его от грудастой молоденькой блондинки, которая только что слюни не пускала от предвкушения. 

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, и тебе лучше сейчас же все это прекратить, Хатаке Какаши, или тебя ждут серьезные последствия, — он намеренно использовал свой самый строгий учительский тон. 

— Но, Иру-кун, ты не понимаешь, — заныл Какаши. 

— Я понимаю больше, чем ты думаешь. И меня уже достало игнорировать гуляющие сплетни. Именно поэтому я и не хотел, чтобы остальные знали о нас. Я не думал, что будет именно так, но знал, что что-нибудь подобное рано или поздно произойдет. Что не удивительно — с тобой всегда что-то да происходит, — он практически рычал, уперев руки в боки и пытаясь затолкать растущее желание прибыть собственного парня. 

— Рука, попытайся понять. Это же Ича-ича! — хорошо, что на Какаши была маска, иначе Ирука бы имел удовольствие лицезреть чужую умоляющую моську с подрагивающей нижней губой и точно не смог бы удержаться от смеха. 

— Мне все равно! — нет, серьезно, Какаши чересчур пристрастился к этой чертовой серии. Возможно, Ируке следовало в первую очередь прибить Джирайю. 

— Пожалуйста, Рука. Все закончится уже завтра. Я должен выиграть, — руки, что бережно обняли его за талию, Ирука решил проигнорировать, хотя он и не отодвинулся. 

— Еще раз повторю — мне все равно! Я и так игнорировал флирт, но предложить показать свое лицо только, чтобы набрать еще один голос — это уже перебор, — ну, ладно, Ирука признавал, что он серьезно приревновал, но ему нравилось, что больше никто кроме него не мог видеть лица его любовника. И будь он проклят, если какая-то овечка его увидит. К тому же, ставки в споре не на шутку выросли, особенно с начала этого нелепого соревнования. У него были планы на эти деньги. 

— Но Ру… Пожалуйста! 

— НЕТ! — он топнул ногой и с негодованием посмотрел на надувшегося Какаши. 

*** 

Он наивно полагал, что все уже прекратилось. И, раз соревнование закончилось, он больше не услышит об этом. Какаши же, в свою очередь, весь день сидел дома и дулся. После четвертого или пятого круга «А что если кто-то другой выиграет…» Ирука сбежал в комнату распределения миссий. Выходной или нет, он не собирался терпеть хоть одну минут общество дующегося, ноющего джонина, который по совместительству был еще и его парнем. 

У судьбы же было крайне коварное чувство юмора. На дежурстве он обнаружил Котецу и Генму. И, конечно же, Райдо с Изумо околачивались неподалеку. Честно, создавалось впечатление, что те ни на шаг не отходили от своих любовников или что-то вроде того. 

— Привет, — он улыбнулся и попробовал притвориться, что это был обычный день и на самом деле ничего особенного не происходило, типа того, что все четверо не скрываясь читали то же третьесортное порно, что и Какаши. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты позволил Какаши изменить тебе, — скривился Генма. 

— Я ему ничего и не позволял. Уж извини, что у меня есть чем заняться, кроме как следовать за ним день напролет, как некоторые, — Ирука многозначительно оглядел и Генму, и Райдо, на что тот лишь пожал плечами, проигнорировав намек в свой адрес

— Мне нужна миссия. Не могу больше сидеть в четырех стенах вместе с Какаши, пока тот ждет результатов. Еще немного, и я убью его. Или Джирайю. Я бы предпочел, чтобы это был саннин, все-таки Какаши мне еще пригодится в хозяйстве… — Ирука взял протянутый Котецу свиток и внимательно ознакомился с содержимым. К сожалению, там не было ничего, с чем бы он не справился в течение часа. 

— Извини, это все что осталось, на все миссии был огромный спрос с начала соревнования от шиноби старше 18 лет. Скорей всего, рассчитывали таким образом собрать побольше голосов. Какаши даже не стал пробовать, и, видя, насколько удачно сработал его план, я понимаю почему, — Котецу скорее забавляли, чем раздражали выходки старшего по званию шиноби. — Если честно, мы с Изу попробовали его метод, но постоянно отвлекались… 

Ирука застонал и закатил глаза: «Все равно, спасибо». 

*** 

— Победивший кандидат конкурса «Самый сексуальный шиноби» возможно и стал для кого-то сюрпризом, но зная, кто именно внес это имя в списки, лично я совсем не удивлен, — Генма зачитывал письмо, пытаясь подражать голосу Джирайи; его потуги были настолько далеки от оригинала, что это вызывало невольный смех. 

— Одна из читательниц пишет, что проголосовала за него потому, что кое-кто, пожелавший остаться неназванным, напомнил ей такую простую истину, что «Быть учителем — это сексуально». И она не могла не согласиться, будучи сама влюбленной в своего сенсея, когда была моложе. 

 

Ирука нахмурился и попытался притвориться, что не замечает толпы, собравшейся в комнате миссий. Он видел вывешенные результаты, и Какаши в скором времени ждала незавидная участь. 

— Другая фанатка пишет, что нет ничего более сексуального, чем мужчина, который умеет обращаться с детьми. 

При этих словах толпа взорвалась возгласами и смехом. 

Подчеркнуто игнорируя весь этот шум, Ирука бегло просмотрел еще один отчет, прежде чем отложить его в стопку. Он «отказывался» слышать последующие высказывания на тему выразительных глаз лани, очаровательного шрама или… стабильности. Просто то, что ему не приходилось брать большое количество миссий за пределами деревни, еще не значило, что он являлся «остающимся дома» мужем. Он даже сдержался и не разразился ругательствами, когда один фанат, опять же пожелавший остаться неназванным, написал о том, какая у победителя была потрясающая круглая аппетитная задница, которую так было приятно подержать в ладони, если быть достаточно быстрым и ловким. 

Это продолжалось ровно до тех пор, пока Генма не дошел до абзаца, где описывался предположительно произошедший инцидент, когда один соблазнительный чунин в одной только прозрачной майке танцевал на столе. Ирука не стал больше терпеть, выхватил зачитываемое письмо из рук спецджонина и наорал на всех присутствующих, чтобы те или вернулись к работе, или дали поработать в тишине хотя бы ему. 

*** 

— Итак, Ирука-сенсей, вы расскажете мне о своей фантазии, или мне стоит придумать что-то на свое усмотрение? 

— Пишите, что хотите, мне все равно. Только потому, что Какаши внес мое имя в списки, еще не значит, что меня касается, что вы будете делать со своей книжонкой, — Ирука навис над школьными работами, то и дело внося исправления и оставляя соответствующие комментарии. 

— Довожу до вашего сведения, что это вовсе не какие-то там книжонки. Это хорошо подготовленные, сюжетно ориентированные и прекрасно написанные литературные произведения, — Джирайя оскорблено возмутился. — И Какаши не просто внес ваше имя в списки. Он сделал все возможное и невозможное, чтобы именно вы победили. Думаю, это заслуживает похвалы и награды. 

— Я не собираюсь поощрять подобное поведение, — взгляд, которым он наградил Джирайю, заставлял многих джонинов бежать в страхе до самой Суны. Но на саннина, похоже, совсем не действовала эта грозная «Техника свирепого взгляда Умино». 

— Что же… Думаю, я могу написать что-нибудь про невинную школьную учительницу и ее сексуального ученика-хулигана, — он всерьез задумался над подобной сюжетной линией, пока жевал кончик своего пера. 

— Да, да, как вам будет угодно… — пробурчал Ирука. 

— Все, что надо будет упомянуть, так это темные волосы… И, конечно же, не забыть очаровательный шрам через переносицу… — Джирайя многозначительно замолчал. 

Его размышления на тему того, как бы некий школьник-хулиган мог соблазнить учительницу с «большими влажными глазами лани», прервал маниакальный смех Ируки. 

 

***

Ирука не мог сдержать ухмылки, пряча за спиной подписанное лично автором специальное издание Ича-Ича. 

— Ну же, Ру! Пожалуйста! Книги даже на прилавках пока нет! Не заставляй меня ждать еще целую неделю! — заныл Какаши, а Ирука делал все возможное, только бы не засмеяться. 

— М-м… Даже не знаю. Я хочу обед и возможно после массажа ног, я почитаю ее тебе, — его смех звучал куда более коварным, чем он хотел. 

*** 

Он должен был признать, что Джирайя прав. Прочитанное было на удивление хорошо написано. Когда он делился со стариком своей «идеей», то не думал, что из нее действительно получится полноценное произведение. Но саннин добавил еще множество деталей, ведущих к главной сцене, и, хотя некоторые подробности были весьма маловероятны, все события протекали гладко. И, ко всему прочему, имеющиеся ответвления сюжета были весьма интересными, хотя и до странного знакомыми. 

Закрыв книгу, Ирука посмотрел на своего подозрительно притихшего парня. Тот не то чтобы хмурился, скорее, выглядел надувшимся, как мышь на крупу. Ирука вообще-то был удивлен, что тот еще не выпятил губу. 

— В чем дело? — он постарался, чтобы вопрос прозвучал как можно более невинно, хотя сам еле сдерживал смех. 

Какаши не ответил, просто выпустил ступню Ируки из руки и встал. Он проследил, как его любовник прошел на кухню и принялся делать чай, так и не произнеся ни слова. Все то время, что потребовалось чайнику, чтобы закипеть, Какаши так ничего и не сказал, Ирука даже забеспокоился. Он не хотел обидеть или разозлить его, просто немного проучить. 

Вздохнув, Ирука поднялся и подошел к своему дующемуся, очень сексуальному парню и обнял того за талию: 

— Так ты скажешь мне, в чем дело? 

Разноцветные глаза смотрели в сторону, пока Какаши пил сделанный им же чай. Когда стало понятно, что он не получит ответа на заданный вопрос, Ирука просто забрал из чужих рук чашку и с неодобрением посмотрел на него. 

— Ты сам все это заварил, так что даже не начинай, — он скрестил руки и придал лицу свое самое строгое, отработанное годами преподавания выражение. Кто бы мог подумать, что взрослый человек будет настолько по-детски себя вести из-за такой ерунды. 

— Они будут смеяться, — чужое бурчание было еле слышно. Совсем как у ребенка, который вынужден ответить, но не хочет, чтобы его услышали. А потом Какаши все-таки выпятил нижнюю губу, и Ирука опять чуть не захохотал. Это выглядело очень мило. 

— Кто будет смеяться? — его голос звучал хрипло от еле сдерживаемого смеха. Сейчас был не самый подходящий момент, чтобы показывать, насколько ему было весело. 

— Все… 

Ладно, Ирука обязан был признать, что поведение Какаши выглядело совершенно очаровательным; он серьезно задумался, а не специально ли тот тренировался в этом, зная, насколько он любит маленьких детей. 

— И почему же все будут смеяться? — про себя он возблагодарил свой опыт учителя, что сейчас позволял ему сохранять серьезное и обеспокоенное выражение лица. 

Следующие слова были произнесены настолько тихо, что Ирука ничего не расслышал. 

— Что это было, Каши? — он постарался, чтобы его голос звучал ободряюще. 

— Потомучтотысделалменядевушкой, — более или менее внятно пробурчал Какаши. 

Ирука вздохнул про себя, наконец-то выпытав, в чем же было дело. 

— Никто не будет над тобой смеяться. Ты же знаешь, Джирайя не пишет яой. 

— Но я думал… 

— О чем ты думал? Что я позволю Джирайе сделать из себя женщину? Я тоже не девушка, и все об этом знают. К тому же, речь шла о моей фантазии. Возможно, ты об этом забыл, но я — нет, — вообще-то, Ируку немного задел подразумеваемый подтекст. 

— Я знаю, но… — Ирука и так знал непроизнесенную вслух часть. «Тебе нет необходимости поддерживать определенный имидж. Тебе не нужно будет сталкиваться лицом к лицу с противниками, которые будут смеяться над тобой, узнав, что ты стал прототипом для женского персонажа. И тебе не нужно руководить командой, которая должна уважать тебя, чтобы выполнять приказы. Ты — не Шаринган Какаши». 

Ирука почувствовал, как его решительность начинает давать слабину, но пока проигнорировал это: 

— Не я все это начал. 

— А я просто хотел, чтобы все знали, что у меня самый сексуальный парень во всей Конохе. Я не думал, что ты будешь из-за этого всего злиться на меня, — выпяченная губы была убрана, но Какаши все еще дулся. 

Его решимость полностью и окончательно растаяла. 

— Никто не будет смеяться, — Ирука снова обнял Какаши. — К тому же, я сделал тебя не просто девушкой, а очень крутой девушкой. И она позволяла очень многое своему сенсею. Я имею в виду, только посмотри на нее — да при желании она могла бы крутить своим сенсеем, как ей вздумается. 

— Что ж… — рот Какаши дернулся в сдерживаемой улыбке. — Возможно, ты прав. И она не так уж и плоха. 

Сильные руки обвились вокруг загорелых плеч, и Какаши притянул Ируку к себе, который, в свою очередь, украл себе невинный поцелуй с чужих губ. 

— Не так уж плоха? Да ее все боялись! — следующий поцелуй ему даже не пришлось красть; он длился намного дольше и закончился только тогда, когда им обоим перестало хватать воздуха. 

— Так ты действительно думаешь, что она может заполучить его, как и когда захочет? — уточнил Какаши. 

— Однозначно. В любое время, как только захочет.

Ладно, Ирука честно мог признать, это соревнование было не такой уж и плохой идеей. 

— Хм-м… Возможно, как-нибудь в другой раз. Думаю, сейчас я хочу воспроизвести последнюю сцену… сенсей. 

Намного позже нежась в чужих объятиях, взмокший и полностью удовлетворенный, Ирука невольно задумался, насколько же хорошим актером был бывший боец Анбу. Впрочем, решив, что это не имело никакого значения, он лишь покрепче прижался к своему парню.


End file.
